Kira
This is the article for the ''[[Complete Being|''Complete Being]] '' Kira. 'If you are looking for her ''[[Nobody|''Nobody]]'' See here: [[Xirak|''Xirak]] '''Kira was the Queen of The Pride Lands, before PrideRock was overtaken by a rogue allegiance of Males. She ruled fairly with her King, Orion. She is the daughter of Giza '''and Rudo''', The past queen and the Son of Kovu and Kiara. Story Early Life Her early life was miserable. Losing her five other sibling in a tragic heartless attack only a month and a half after being born. Her mother, Giza, had only meant to take them to the oasis to play. The aftermath left Kiras mother in a very fragile state. For the next six months of her life, young kira would be treated harshly, her mother giving in to the darkness of grief and despair in her heart. Kiras only comfort in these dark times was coming from her kind-hearted father, who couldn't bear the thought of his beloved going mad, so he simply denied it. Soon after she turned eight months, Kira's mother died, having given up on life a long time ago and simply succumbing to her weakness. Her father, Rudo, took the death hard. He spent the next year doing little. He grew distant from Kira for a time, and spent little time with her, though he did make an effort to sleep with her every night, comforting her nightmares. Over time, she grew into a fine hunter, despite being a runt of her litter. She was quick and agile and beautiful, her strength brought her father back into the light, and he was able to rule for a few more years still, with happiness and joy. Things seemed to go into a happy cycle, then everything changed, hopefully for the better, the day a young male lion stumbled into the pridelands. A golden lion who called himself Orion. Meeting Orion It had happened rather quickly. Word had gotten back to the king that the hunting party had discovered a visitor. Preparing for a potential threat, Rudo struck out to meet this lion himself. He arrived to see his daughter just pinning the cocky male to the ground, grinding his muzzle into the savannah dust. He was going to be a neusance for sure. They soon found out that Orion had come here just to try and find a new home. He had no ambitions of stealing a pride, and humbly asked Rudo to join his pride. The old king was wary at first, but eventually welcomed the headstrong lion into his family. He saw a spark in him, that he hoped would help illuminate his kingdom. Kira had acted with disdain at the decision, but in secret had kindled a tiny flame in her heart for the bull headed cocky lion with his stupid smile. Over the next two years, the young pair would grow close, much to Rudos approval. Soon they would be arranged to wed, and both looked forward to one day ruling the pridelands together. The wedding was a joyful affair, the other lioness' had worked extra hard the day before and had gathered a feast for the pride. The new mated pair were blessed with a long life by Rafiki, a young babboon whos uncle had served some of the greatest kings of the past. Their joy though, was shortlived. On the day after their wedding, the king pulled them aside, and told them that the sun was setting on his time, and that it would now rise on theirs. He blessed them, and then peacefully passed away, to be with his darling love. Happy Years that Ended in Tears The burden of ruling came easy to Kira. She was a natural strategist and was able to lead many succesful hunts. They also fought off a horde of angry hippos one year, and she single handedly had taken out a large buffalo before it could trample some of the prides cubs. She and Orion ruled for many years, spreading their love throughout the Pridelands, and then one day, they were given the ultimate gift. After a long and painful night, they were gifted with four healthy cubs. Mhina and osiris, two rambunctious little boys that always had a knack for getting into mischief, and fighting amongst themselves. There was also Subira and Zuri, two timid and safe little girls that always stuck close to their parents. The first three months of the cubs lives were the happiest that Kira or Orion had ever been. No parents loved their cubs more than the king and queen. Kira felt like this was the beggining of a wonderful future for the kingdom, but like all dreams, there comes a time when reality forces you to wake up to the horrid truth. It was a warm and comforting night, Kira and Orion were just out taking the cubs for a walk before bed. Mhina and Osiris had just jumped into a bush to play hide and seek. They were within sight of the sleeping PrideRock when the sound of thundering paws hit their ears. Like a bolt of lightening, the five strong Male lions were upon them. They were a family of a father and four sons, that had travelled from the outlands to conquer the thriving pridelands as their own. With cold determination, they seperated Orion from the cubs and his mate, and proceeded to fight him until he died. Enraged, Kira had let out a mighty roar, alerting her lioness, but they would come too late. She fought valiantly, taking many serious wounds as she tried to protect her babies. In the end, it was futile, and they had all been slain. the lionesses struck with a fury, distracting the males long enough for Kira to escape and discover her greatest secret. One of her sons, Mhina, had survived the slaughter. Together mother and son ran, far far away, to hide in the elephant graveyard and bordering canyon lands. Despite the effort of the lioness', deep in their hearts, they new that the royal line had been shattered, and a new reign would start from here. Becoming the Nobody Broken-hearted, the shattered Queen stumbled through the next few weeks of her life. She had a serious scratch on her cheek, she was lucky to have it heal without infection, though it left the right side of her face disfigured by a massive three lined scar. Her eyesight in her right eye would forever be slightly blurry. Mhina was a strong little cub, and tried his best to keep his mothers spirits up, despite his own grief at losing his father and siblings. The two struggled on valiantly, each grieving in their own way, until a fateful night. They were fast asleep in the skull of a massive elephant, when Kira heard something stir outside. She cautiously crept outside to investigate, wary of any attack. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her shadow warp and rise out of the ground. It formed into a tall black creature with strong arms and glowing yellow eyes. Her hackles instantly raised as the old queen recognized this creature, for it had been the same kind of beast that had slain her siblings so many years ago. With a growl, she leapt at the Neoshadow, just as several more popped out of the ground around her. The battle was over in mere minutes. It all happened so quickly. One second, she was turning to see Mhina running towards her, his little teeth bared in a growl. The next thing she knew, she saw him vanish, a tiny radiant heart drifting into the sky. Enraged, she went to strike out at the beast that had slain him, but then she felt a sharp pain in her side, and then everything fell into darkness. Her next memory would be of waking up in a dark stone cave, where the walls were perfectly smooth, and she was all alone. She sat there, alone and naked, having lost her fur, her paws, her tail, and wept. This was hell, this was some sort of punishment, whatever it was, she made a vow to one day find her son, not knowing what kind of future or adventures lay before her in this strange new world. So the story of Xirak began. Appearance & Personality Relationships Category:Wholes Category:Created by Ash